Some electronic devices, such as a laptop PC, include a display chassis connected to a main body chassis in a way that allows them to flip at the position of 360 degrees beyond the position of 180 degree. In such an electronic device, the face having a keyboard may come in a direct contact with a hard surface, such as the surface of a desk. This may damage the keycaps of the keyboard.
Typically, the main body chassis of an electronic device of this type comes with a keyboard unit having a set of keycaps that are elastically supported to be vertically movable. Such a keyboard unit has to have a certain range of keystroke for good operability. To this end, a keyboard unit has to have a certain thickness in order to avoid the interference of the display with the keyboard unit at the top face of the main body chassis when the display chassis is closed relative to the main body chassis. This may be a barrier for a thinner chassis.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved electronic device capable of storing keycaps within a chassis when the electronic device operates without the keyboard in order to protect the keycaps.